Rescue Me
by Venomous Death
Summary: Saya was released from the hospital not long ago to find she's lost her memory, and she can only trust she's living the same life she always had. But when she meets a beautiful stranger, she soon realizes the lies she's been fed.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Be aware that there are descriptive horror/torture scenes throughout this story, though I will _**try**_ to warn you through each chapter. Chapter 1 starts out with one of those scenes. The story is rate M because of these scenes as well as language & suggestive themes perhaps sexual themes, too, depending on what your definition of it is exactly. ...And, if anyone really cares, the story was _somewhat _inspired by one of my favorite bands, Tokio Hotel, with their song (you guessed it) 'Rescue Me.'...And I don't know how hospitals, home schooling, or any of that stuff works exactly so it may not be exactly correct. ..._Flame me if you wish cuz I'm sure that will happen...Well, if I like your flame letter enough, I just might show it off on my profile_. :D Think I'm kidding?...Also, no offense whatsoever to Germans; his name was all I could think of & old guys are crazy anyway, no matter where they come from. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+. duh. If I did, I wouldn't be living in such a small house in the US. ;p

* * *

"_Riku!" Saya screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms reaching at their furthest length as she ran as quickly as her body would allow. Still, however, her body didn't seem to move. The more she tried to run and grab his hand in hopes of freeing him from the torture he was enduring, the more stuck she felt. The darkness of a new moon's night became a pit of quicksand pulling her deeper and deeper into it until she was drowned within it, asphyxiating her. _

_Nevertheless, Saya continued the struggle, fighting against the shadows, her mind set on nothing but freeing him from the grip of the blonde, devilish bitch she had come to know as Diva. Diva had had stabbed him through his stomach with a katana, pinning him to the trunk of a tree, making him writhe in pain. In his slow death, she was digging her nails into his arms and face, bringing long, deep gashes. At other times, she would bite him, then scrape her fangs down his flesh, also creating scarring wounds. _

"_Help him, sister," Diva suddenly hissed, facing Saya directly now._

* * *

Saya's eyes rushed open, but she didn't bolt up as she used to; she was too weak now. Instead, she simply leaned over the side of the bed, succumbing to the wave of nausea that flooded over her and vomited. The smell of pure stomach acid sent another wave of nausea over her, forcing her to puke again. This time, she was able to brace herself against the stench, resisting another round of queasiness.

Similar instances had occurred for nearly three months now, ever since a few weeks after leaving the hospital. They'd started out sweet dreams of random people that she didn't understand but enjoyed them regardless. Then, after a few peaceful weeks, she grew ill, more weak than anything, and the kind people from the dreams became victims of the evil in her nightmares.

Saya had tried to make sense of it all, even attempting to form a story. Sadly, it was all so random or incomprehensible that it was impossible to do so.

She had visited the hospital a week or so ago about it all but found no answers.

* * *

"_It's not surprising," _the doctor reasoned. _"Your brain wants to remember what it's forgotten but can't, therefore creating people and scenarios in hopes of remembering or at least triggering something, anything to make up for the lack of a past. Then, your subconscious imagination took over, bringing up questions you may not hear but your brain does. In your case, you brain may believe that there's a specific reason for the lack of memories. For example, that little imagination may believe that perhaps you're not suppose to remember."_

This got Saya's attention, almost causing her to miss the last of what he was saying_. _

"_However, it's mostly likely that there's a deep subconscious fear of finding what you've forgotten. For one thing, you went through a serious car wreck, traumatizing you. People tend to block bad memories like that. In your case, not only were you able to forget the accident but everything before it as well." _

* * *

Saya sighed, sliding off the bed until she found the floor. She took the trash can of puke into the bathroom, avoiding even a glance at its contents as she poured it into the toilette, flushing away the foul liquid. Then she placed the trash can in the shower, rinsing it with water until she felt it was clean enough to return to her bedside in case of another such instance.

Afterwards, she sat on the wide windowsill that had her in view of nothing but a forest and sky. Saya looked to the half moon, an almost overwhelming emotion slightly rising in her. Loneliness, she knew, as she recalled a few months ago, the day her life began as far as she could remember.

* * *

_"About to check out?" the doctor inquired kindly as he stopped just inside the doorway._

_"Yes, sir," Saya had replied, walking over to him._

_"Alright, then," he smiled. "Just go down the hall to your left. The ladies behind the counter will help you."_

_"Thank you," Saya answered back, suddenly thinking of something as the doctor turned to leave. "Wait."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Where is the information I need?" she asked. "You know, like how to get home and everything?"_

_"I can give you the information in front of me, but everything else will be printed for you."_

_"Please."_

_The doctor looked at the papers on his clipboard, the very papers supplied by an unnamed face._

_"Saya Rakishi," he began, taking in a deep breath._

_"I know my name," she grinned._

_"Alright, then," the doctor chuckled. "You were born on December 15, 1992, making you sixteen, in Kyoto, Japan. You moved to the United States in 1994. Your legal guardian is your uncle, Kono Ichimaki. The reason you've spent the last six months in the hospital is due to a serious car wreck. Though, as you know, three months of those six were spent to rehabilitate you and make sure you're alright. However, your amnesia obviously hasn't gone away, but I'm sure you'll remember everything soon enough."_

_"Right," Saya nodded, wishing she hadn't asked since everything he said was everything they'd gone through in her months of rehabilitation. "Thank you."_

_She then headed down the hospital, going where she had been directed to. The secretary smiled, knowing exactly who she was. Then the secretary had one of the nurses help Saya._

_"Good day," Ms. Campbell, the nurse, grinned, helping Saya into the wheelchair when the paperwork was done._

_"Good day," she replied, an almost edge in her voice._

_They made it to the elevator, and Saya began quickly asking questions._

_"So what happens when I walk out?" she questioned. "Is someone coming to get me or what?"_

_"A cab was arranged to meet you at the entrance from what I understand."_

_"When do I get the bill?" After all, Saya wasn't told that she had a job, and she obviously wouldn't know it on her own._

_"Already taken care of."_

_"What?" Saya responded, pleasantly surprised. "Do I have insurance or something?"_

_"Special policy," was all Ms. Campbell, now tense, had said before helping her out of the wheelchair. "Good bye, now."_

_"Good bye."_

_Saya then saw the cab, a middle aged, fairly short but nicely built man standing beside it, a paper with her name scribbled on it in his hands. She walked to him, a polite smile on her lips._

_"I assume you're waiting for me?"_

_"Only if you're… this girl," he replied, returning the smile; he obviously couldn't pronounce her name._

* * *

She looked at the drawer beside her bed; in it were the few documents she had received that day. Everything about her parents' fatal car wreck, birth certificate, hospital records from a broken arm she once had, immigration papers, and everything else were placed between the covers of a manila folder.

Nevertheless, the manager of the store she now worked for had accepted it. The manager was kind, giving her the job without a second thought. Still, Saya sensed the manager's concern when she explained that there was no way to contact her uncle. The only phone number given from the hospital was no longer in service and no addresses were given.

That reminded Saya of the letter she'd found her first night in the house:

_**Sorry I couldn't meet you. I've been on a business trip for the past eight months. I was able to come back for a few days about five months ago, but you were still in a coma, and I had no choice but to return to my travels. I'll be home by the end of June, though. I promise.**_

She'd read it over innumerable times, hoping to remember something, anything, but she was terribly disappointed. She cursed the professional, impersonal atmosphere of the house. There were no photographs anywhere in the house, just a few art pieces hanging on the walls around the house. Her bedroom was the only room upstairs if you counted the bathroom as part of her room, and it was so bare, containing only a bed, dresser, nightstand, mirror, and a computer, as well as her recent friend: the trash can. It was all so frustrating.

All she could was wait, though. Besides, May was coming soon as the drizzly final days of April were moving out.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya pushed her sunglasses closer to her eyes, silently cursing the sun, though little sunlight escaped from behind the thick layer of clouds that moseyed by with the slight breeze. Finding it pointless, she exhaled a quick, short breath that also brought a small, nearly inaudible growl with it as she took off her glasses, slamming them into the purse that rested on her right hip, opposite to the shoulder the strap hung over.

Saya didn't know why she'd come to the market anyway; she was getting weaker every day as it was, and it wasn't like her refrigerator was empty. Determined to make the useless trip worth it, she trudged forward, watching out for the random psychos that rushed around as if they'd die unless they found the perfect kumquat. God forbid someone buy an unripe fucking kumquat.

Saya settled on a bag of strawberries, perfect for the smoothies she'd been fixing recently in hopes of regaining her strength. As she was leaving, she noticed someone had been watching her. He was gorgeous; his long, dark hair shone in the lack of sunlight as his deep, midnight blue eyes sparkled, an unrecognizable emotion glazing them. Their eyes met but for a second before he turned away, hurrying off beyond her sight. She sighed, half hoping he would've spoken to her. It wasn't the first time Saya had seen the beautiful stranger, for she had seen him around the market a few times lately, but today was the first of which her eyes had met his directly. It was very tempting to find him, maybe start a conversation with him, but something told Saya that she shouldn't. Practicing mind over matter, she continued on to the car, her heart beat slightly increased for the moment.

In attempts to calm herself, Saya leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. Suddenly, an image flashed in her mind. She and the stranger were on a dark beach, the waves gently undulating. She was in his arms, her lips against his.

"Damn it," she nearly yelled, hitting the steering wheel. Instead of calming herself, she had only caused her heart to race, making it even harder to concentrate on important things, like driving. She forced a strong sense of reality to cease her imagination, somewhat helping her focus again. …She still wished it was a memory, though….

That night, Saya was rushing to finish her assignments. Her tutor would be coming tomorrow, just like he did every Tuesday. Being home schooled was a privilege she should've appreciated more, she knew, but none of the work ever interested her. Honestly, she didn't even need the tutor very much; all he had to do was give her a brief overview of the lessons and she could easily finish the work with above average grades. Saya attempted to explain this to Mr. Worzenhauf, but he exploded on her, giving her twice as much work this week. However, all she got out of the assignments this week was to just ignore your tutor if he goes into too much detail and don't procrastinate unless you want a crazy old German guy yelling at you in different languages that your sure he doesn't even really know.

Nevertheless, she finished by eleven, finding time to take a walk. There was a slight sprinkle of rain when she stepped outside, but it felt nice so she didn't even take a jacket.

She walked through the dense forest, her path like a single thread in an intricate weaving that pulled a piece of art together. The forest itself was beautiful, with its large, lush trees and polychromatic disarrayed areas of flowers. Of course, that was jut in the broad daylight. At night was when the forest was a true piece of art. The moon in its half missing self could only light could only light certain areas of the forest, especially through the clouds. She walked where the moon managed to come through below the silver upper layers of leaves, contrasting the dark ones on the lower branches, finally fading into ink shaded trunks. The flowers were pale if visible at all as though they had been once been colored brilliantly but were partially erased, leaving such ghostly colors on the petals.

Saya walked on, stopping when she reached a small lake, no doubt the product of all the rain lately. The moon moderately lit the lake, making the a pallid marine retrocede into a darkness, making it nearly impossible to distinguish water from land.

Saya knew it'd be dried up by the end of summer, though, half encouraging her to come back.

She went to the water, creating a small ripple in it as she touched the reflection of a wan yet still beautiful face staring back at her.

Her thoughts faded from chaotic at once to calm. At some point, she recognized Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _playing; how she knew, she wasn't exactly sure, but that wasn't important at the moment. At first, she thought she was imagining it until she realized it wasn't a piano playing the song but an instrument that she couldn't quite name. Even so, it was beautiful, as well as quiet like it was being playing from a distance. Saya looked around, desperately searching for the performer but found nothing but the vegetation.

After a minute, Saya gave up, accepting that she couldn't find who was making such a beautiful sound, and just listened, letting the sweet sound return her to her tranquil state of mind. She sat down against one of the trees, taking in the soft lullaby.

* * *

Saya opened her eyes, unaware of her surroundings at first. She nearly screamed as she realized she was no longer near the lake but on her bed, a beautiful crimson rose laid across her chest. She almost threw the rose in terror but stopped herself, instead holding it close to her, admiring its beauty and sent. She longed to know who'd done this, since they had to have been the same person that played _Moonlight Sonata_.

She looked to the window, finding it still dark. Her racing heart slowed as she closed her eyes, only to find it speeding up again at the image of the stunning stranger from the market handing her a rose. This time, however, she didn't get upset. It's not like she had to drive now and it was perfectly fine if he filled her dreams. Hell, it'd be nice if she had any kind of dream lately to keep her from more nightmares.

And ream of him she did.

She was in front of a fire, a blanket wrapped tightly around her, making up for the scanty night gown underneath. A door opened and her heart jumped; she turned her head to find the stranger in seemingly nothing more than a towel. Their eyes met, and Saya blushed bright red.

"Aren't you cold, Hagi?" she head herself ask, surprised as she gave him a name; Saya turned back to look at him again and noticed something: a bandage covered from the tip of his fingers to his shoulder on his right arm. Again, she was surprised of her imagination.

"Always," he smirked, pouring two cups of tea. He handed her one before grabbing another blanket to throw over himself and joined her.

"Thank you," she said, trying not to stare at him for fear that her heart would jump from her chest.

He remained silent, only glancing at her before staring back at the fire.

The cups were small, so both finished their tea quickly. She was about to place the cup beside her, but Hagi saw it was empty and took it to the kitchen..

"Would you like more tea?"

"No, thank you," she replied, forcing herself not to watch him.

"Are you feeling well, Saya?" Hagi inquired, returning to her side.

"Yes," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You're cheeks are redder than I've ever seen them, and I believe your heart beat has increased drastically."

"Oh."

Hagi thought for a minute and surprised Saya when he abruptly spoke again.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he questioned, moving half an inch away from her.

"No," Saya blushed, debating whether or not she'd say what was on her mind or not. She chose to tell him. "You're doing quite the opposite."

She looked over at him, grabbing his hand. He held her hand in his tightly, pulling her so close to him that she was almost in his lap. He pulled her blanket down just enough to show her shoulders. Hagi's arms were loosely wrapped around her waist as his fangs gently ran across her left shoulder, his warm breath a nice contrast to the sudden chill from exposing her shoulders. She shuddered, slightly overlapping his arms with hers.

"Saya," he whispered against her skin.

"Hagi," she breathed.

"Saya," he repeated, this time his voice was louder, annoyance lining his tone.

"Hagi?" she asked, taken off guard by his tone.

"Saya!" he screamed.

Saya's eyes popped open. A ugly old guy was right in her face, aggravation outlining his angered expression.

"Ah, you're finally awake, I see," he said loudly, backing away.

"Mr. Worzenhauf?" Saya questioned, absolutely disappointment and disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, walking closer to her door. "You crazy girl! Why the fuck were you calling me Hagi? I hope he's not a boyfriend of yours. You know pimpf are verboten! I needn't warn Mr. Ichimaki about this pimpf you mention, correct?"

"Correct," Saya nodded, further disliking Mr. I-Obviously-Need-To-Get-A-Hobby.

"Good, now get up and hurry downstairs!" he rushed, moving his hand in a thousand different crazy ways through the air. "You had better finished your work!"

With that, he was gone down the stairs, yelling in some language that sounded nothing like German or any other official language, for that matter; that is, of course, unless Crazy-Words-Old-Men-Randomly-Yell was an official language now.

Too tired to actually change her clothes, she simply changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and put a rob on, brushing her teeth before rushing to the living room when Baldy sat, still calling out in his ludicrous language.

"How'd I do?" Saya yawned, seeing as how Mr. Worzenhauf was looking over one of her essays.

"Eh," he snorted, putting it back down on the table, signaling she'd made an A+.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Worzenhauf finished the session within a little over an hour, and he was sure to give her as many assignments as he had last week; a lesson, she mused, that she should have never opened her mouth.

Needless to say, the house was silent after he left, and she didn't much care for the lack of sound today. Saya recalled last night and wanted nothing more than to hear that sound again and see the musician behind it.

An hour passed as Saya put aside what she wanted to do her homework until she could no longer take it; she replaced the robe with a light hoodie and pajama pants with some jeans to guard against the fairly heavy shower that had began just a few minutes ago. Her pace was slow, half due to being weak, half due to trying her best to match her pace and path from last night; she didn't want to jinx anything, though she was already worried because she'd put the hoodie on.

It wasn't long until she found the small lake that was a actually a little bigger and deeper than she had imagined. What seemed like forever passed, though, and there wasn't a single sound but the rain and the shaking of leaves on the trees.

A sudden wave of stupidity washed over her. Had she gone fucking crazy? As she began walking back home, she wondered if she'd imagine the whole thing. Then she remembered the exquisite rose that now sat in a glass on her nightstand where a lamp or clock should be. That lifted her spirits, encouraging herself to figure out who was behind this all.

Still, she had to ask herself why she was going through all this trouble. If it was all meant to be, then she should just wait and let things happen on their own, right? Was she really so drawn to the prospect of a such a sweet romance, or was it that she wanted something she knew was real, whether it worked out or not? Was she really so eager to deprecate the life she's been handed just because she couldn't remember any of it? A heavy breath escaped her lips as she made it back to the house, locking the door behind her, and, for a split second, she thought she heard someone whisper, "Just wait," in her ear…. It sounded much like Hagi's….


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note**: I did what I could about the medicine deal. I don't take medication unless it's a serious or desperate situation (long story) so I guess that's how most people treat headaches….Personally, I just deal with mine but apparently most people take medication for it….And I don't watch much tv (I'm usually playing video games or writing) so I don't see many commercials for that kinda stuff & blah blah blah. This is taking too long; just know I did my best, k?

* * *

About a week and a half went by, and April had faded into May. There hadn't been any sweet dreams, or _encounters_, as she often thought of them as; there was nothing but more nightmares that brought overwhelming spells of nausea and chilling, lonely days. To make matters worse, the rose was dead.

Saya was in the kitchen, looking for the bottle of aspirin she'd come across just days ago. Aside from feeling weak, she had started having terrible headaches that usually turned into sever migraines. She'd put off taking meds for as long as she could, but she feared she'd pass out if she didn't have any today. Once she found them, she took four, hoping they'd at least lessen the migraine.

Later, when the migraine had gotten better, she decided to go to the market again. After arriving, she was glad she'd brought a jacket because it was raining the first shower of May. The air was sweet, and she didn't mind taking the energy to come out today; the rain always made her feel better.

Nevertheless, Saya mostly just wondered aimlessly around, watching the rain pour around each stand. However, only ten minutes after she got to the market, her migraine worsened, feeling much like it had before the aspirin.

Saya had just stepped out from under one of the awnings and into the rain, ready to head home, when a sudden throb of unbearable pain pulsed in her head, and she fainted.

When she came to, she found herself in the passenger seat of her car. Saya turned her head so fast she got dizzy to see the stranger that was driving her down a nearly flooded road under a deluge from the blackened sky. She struggled against the lightheadedness to remember where she'd seen his face before.

"Hagi?"


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers, I apologize for not being on in so long. I kept expecting reviews within the first three days henceforth logging in every ten minutes and when that didn't happen, I stopped getting on, and I even stopped the story to pick up on a novel I've been working on since mid-June.

Anyway, enough babbling. Here's chapter five. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hagi looked away, watching the rain run down the foggy window. He hesitated before opening the door, then walked over to Saya's side and helping her out.

He used the only other key left on the chain from her pocket to open the front door. Then he put one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees to pick her up, closing the door with his foot. Hagi carefully took her up the stairs and put her on her bed, giving her a chance to relax.

"Stay here," he mumbled, placing a blanket over her. "I'll be right back."

With that, he was out the door and heading to the kitchen. He knew why she was sick. Now he just had to figure out a way to get her the cure.

Hagi immediately had an idea when he saw the blender and fresh strawberries. After putting some ice in the blender, he added the strawberries, as well as a final ingredient: his own blood. He blended the drink and rewrapped his finger, taking a cup of the final mixture upstairs for Saya.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the glass.

Hagi simply went to sit o the windowsill, watching the rain again.

"How do you know my name?" he inquired.

He heard the edge in his voice and hoped she didn't notice. He was in no way mad at her, just at himself. How dare he break the rules? Things were going just fine. He'd gone all those months keeping busy, doing anything but think of her. He was Saya's chevalier; he was suppose to take care of her, to do what's best for her. He was sure he'd gotten her out of his system after the rose, yet here he was! …He only hoped coming back into her life could be justified because of her sickness. After all, he was the only one that be of any use to her when she was like this… in these days anyway.

"Lucky guess?" she blushed, not wanting to admit the truth; she took a drink from the cup he'd handed her. Almost instantaneously, her headache lessened. She was slightly envious after a moment or so; none of her smoothies turned out like this. What had he put in it? …What made his so special?

"I'm not joking," he said as calmly as he could but still nearly scared Saya.

"It really was a kind of guess," she continued. "I had a dream not too long ago, and that's what I called you."

"A dream?" Hagi summarized, worried. Maybe he'd interfered too much in her life already. Perhaps she was starting to remember the past.

"Let me see your right arm," she requested suddenly, wanting to see just how good her imagination was. After all, the only skin he left visible was his face. Every time she'd seen him, he'd been in a turtleneck, long overcoat, baggy pants, and boots.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He removed his coat and paused at his shirt. "My whole arm?"

Saya felt her cheeks grow very hot. She looked away and sat her glass on the nightstand beside the other one. She simply nodded, still not looking at him as she stood up.

She stood up too quick, immediately feeling dizzy. Hagi saw her stumble and rushed to embrace her.

Saya's cheeks grew warmer when she realized how close he was, his arms around her waist. She looked towards the window, eyeing his right arm in the process. In awe, she touched his bandaged arm, running her left hand from his shoulder to his elbow before looking up, his eyes meeting hers.

In the instant, he kissed her.


End file.
